


I've Wanted You All Night

by swords_scripts



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Gentle Fdom, Oral Sex, Other, Short, Soft fdom - Freeform, Sweet, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: You and your girl have been for a night out, and you finally make it home and can jump on each other in the doorway.Gender notes: listener’s boobs are referred to. Version for 2 genitals, one referred to as pussy, one as clit, and you’ll probably want to do different sounds.I wanted to write some body worship, and capture that feeling of not being able to take your hands off each otherThe [fat appreciation] is pretty light here, and the script probably works for most body types, but if you’re searching for that tag, this one’s for you.[sfx: door closing and locking]
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Other, Other/Female, Other/Other
Kudos: 5





	I've Wanted You All Night

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

[sfx: door closes, locks]

[kissing throughout]

Made it!

Longest ride home EVER!

C’mere.

Fuck, I’ve wanted you all night.

[it’s mutual. Giggle?]

Take this off?

Yeah, I wanna see them. I’ve wanted to all evening. 

Oh, you noticed that? [a bit embarrassed but still flirty] Yeah, I don’t usually get turned on looking, but you’re right, there was a moment earlier… I caught sight of them and just wanted to dive in…

[laughing] I can’t believe you caught me looking, oh my God.

I did? Well I’m going pretty red again now…

Shut up!

[kissing]

They are incredible though… Take this off too? I want to lick them.

Fuuuuck…

[boob-licking sounds]

[moans/giggles as you tease her]

Fuck, your whole body is so [moans] I need all of it! This perfect belly… Lemme get down here… [give it some big, rough, open-mouthed kisses. Blow a raspberry on it if you want.]

Turn round? I wanna bury myself in your ass too…

[roughly] Take these down.

[more kissing, maybe biting] Fuuuck…

[moans]

[kissing their ass throughout]

This ass looked so good tonight… Did you catch me staring at it? I mean, everyone was staring... I knew I was the luckiest person in the place! Couldn’t wait to get you home though… You know how turned on I’ve been all evening… [cheeky] Couldn’t stay and show you off for too long. 

Turn back round baby, I need to taste you.

[moans] I love being between your thighs… They’re so perfect… So soft, so powerful… I could spend forever kissing them...

But not today.

I love these, they are so. cute. but [toppy] take them off!

[moans]

[enthusiastic licking/sucking]

Oh, you’re so wet for me baby! You wanted it this badly too, huh?

Mmm, I know…

[more licking/sucking]

[hungry] I need to be inside you. [asking for consent] Yeah?

[moans as you enter her with your fingers]

Like I can’t get close enough to you, you know? When I see you, I want to touch you, when I touch you, I want to press against you, and when I’m pressed against you, I want to be inside you. 

Fuck, you feel so good. 

[still licking/sucking]

I’m gonna touch myself too, ok?

Fuck, you’ve got me so wet!

Mmm you always do…

I love [pussy version: burying my face in your wet pussy; girlcock/big clit version: sucking on your cute little clit] while I fuck you. 

Mmm yeah, squeeze down on my fingers, fuck! 

[improv her orgasm]

[pleased-with-yourself giggles]

Yeah, I’m close…

I know, the bedroom’s just there, I wanna finish

[a few more licks/sucks/kisses]

Haha, is it all sensitive now? [moans] Oh baby, there’s gonna be more.

Fuck!

[improv your orgasm]

Mmm [giggles]

Right. Yes. Bedroom.

C’mere!

[fade out over giggles]


End file.
